reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaptooth Breach
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Hideout, Social Club Challenge |territory = New Austin |region = Gaptooth Ridge |inhabitants = |image2 = File:Gaptoothridge1.jpg |caption2 = Gaptooth Breach as seen on map }} Gaptooth Breach is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. Here, the player can complete a gang hideout by talking with a person near the place and cleaning the site of Treasure Hunter miners. Also, the second encounter (or the first encounter when save him) with the Funny Man stranger can be found inside the mine, with the funny man being tied up next to the mine shaft. Location Travel to the south-west of the New Austin map. Once there, you have reached Benedict Point, head due-west. Look for where the Railroad starts to turn north. It appears as a "Danger" symbol on your fold-out paper map. Gaptooth Breach is a mine. The entrance to the mining camp is just above the "G" in "Gaptooth Breach" on your in-game map (when fully zoomed in). The player's first encounter in the area is during the mission "Man is Born Unto Trouble" with Irish. Description Gaptooth Breach is a small, rural desert mining settlement, with a large mine complex. It is mostly made up of tents to house the resident miners and treasure hunters, however a few smaller wooden shacks and a couple of larger warehouses and offices exist. It appears many of the miners have criminal interests, like kidnapping, weaponry and treasure hunting. Walkthrough Upon arrival, a message will pop up telling you to meet the injured stranger at the crates, south of the mine. He will tell Marston that the miners jumped him and his friend Floyd, who were looking for a treasure inside the mines. He will tell that Floyd is probably hold in the railroad house, southwest of the mine entrance. (It's marked with a blue dot). It's possible not to free him, but go there to cut his ropes, he will give some support that can be life-saving inside the mine. As soon as you enter the entrance of the mine the treasure location will be marked on your map. Simply fight your way through the corridors shooting up the TNT crates and the oil lamps to clear out the enemies, much like in the mission Man is Born Unto Trouble. When opening up the treasure chest, it will contain around $100-200 dollars, and Floyd will tell Marston that he can have it all, and sits on a box of dynamite. After leaving the room, the dynamite explodes, killing Floyd. It is not known if Floyd committed suicide, or accidentally blew himself up. Simply fight your way out of the mine to the mine entrance. When going for the US Marshal outfit, clear out Gaptooth Breach before speedrunning as helping Floyd will take some time and time is most important during your run. Social Club Challenge A gang of treasure hunters is hoarding money and explosives in the mine located in Gaptooth Ridge. Muster enough courage and take back what they stole. Skills in robbery, knowledge of the local flora, and precision with a gun will all be required. Objectives #Collect $200 in loot from the gang #Find 2 Desert Sage plants #Get 5 headshots in a row Reward *'"Gun Set 3" Cheat' **Gives the player the Double-Action Revolver, High Power Pistol, Dynamite, Henry Repeater, Rolling Block Rifle, and the Pump-action Shotgun. Tips At the top of the hill above the mine is a tower about three stories high. There is a shed right next to it, inside there is a lever used to activate the lift that goes in and out of the mine. This lift is fully functional and can be used at any time during the game. You may remember it being used in the mission, Man is Born Unto Trouble. Marston uses it to get the gatling gun out of the mine. Gallery File:Gaptooth.ridge.location.new.austin.jpg|Marston has the drop on this miner in Gaptooth Breach. gaptoothbreach.jpg|Marston pushing the mine cart, while firing at the Treasure Hunters rdr_gaptooth.jpg|Marston destroys a box of TNT while pushing a mine cart at Gaptooth Breach Achievement Completing the Gaptooth Breach hideout is associated with the following gameplay achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Gaptooth Ridge